La silla del Hokage
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: 'Les recuerdo, imbéciles, que esta silla es mía'. Team Seven. Drabble.


**La silla del Hokage.**

**Resumen: **'Les recuerdo, imbéciles, que esta silla es mía'. Team Seven. Drabble.

**Personajes: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

**Género:** Humor, Amistad.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, mejor conocido como el héroe de Konoha y el mundo entero shinobi, aquél hombre formidable que arriesgó todo y luchó con valentía a lado de grandes leyendas que hoy en día vuelven a descansar en paz, entró con sigilo a su oficina.

O a la que debería ser _su_ oficina.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido tratando de evitar ser descubierto por algún chismoso que fuera a decirle a Hokage-sama sobre su no grata intrusión. Sí, últimamente las paredes tenían oídos. Tanteó un poco la pared y encendió el interruptor de la luz y soltó un suspiro nostálgico al ver ese sitio tan ordenado.

Luego, frunció el ceño y maldijo por debajo.

La verdad, conociéndolo, le daba igual si alguien notaba su osada entrada a aquél santuario solo para los mejores ninjas de la historia de Konoha. ¡Joder que él entraba en esa lista! ¡No aquél ser roba puestos!

Sí, Naruto estaba molesto por la obvia razón de que él no había sido elegido para aquél cargo con el que había soñado tantos años. No, para nada. ¿En qué estaría pensando el Consejo de Ancianos cuando se lo dieron a esa persona no grata en su lista de amigos?

¡Puta madre! ¡A la mierda! ¡Jódanse todos! ¡Que le caiga un rayo y destruya Konoha! Igual, a él ya no le importaba desde que decidieron ignorar su súplica de ser Hokage y se la dieron a ese ser tan traicionero, que de la noche a la mañana… mejor dicho, de un momento a otro, le dio la puta gana de ser Hokage.

¿Es que acaso Naruto no había hecho suficiente todos esos putos años por aquella puta aldea para conseguir la puta aprobación de los putos aldeanos y así obtener el puto puesto de Hokage?

Puta vida.

Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño. De seguir así, Sakura le lavaría la boca con jabón solo para limpiar su lenguaje obsceno que había adquirido desde que en su cara le lanzaron que no sería Hokage.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido hace una semana. Bueno, en realidad sí había sucedido en ese periodo de tiempo.

—Has amigos y te apuñalaran por la espalda —murmuró.

Caminó con precisión y tocó con suavidad el escritorio donde reposaban solo un lápiz y unas cuantas hojas bien ordenadas. Les echó una pequeña ojeada, pero no eran más que cartas de partes de otras naciones felicitando al nuevo Hokage.

Sintió unas ganas de romperlas cuando leyó el nombre del destinatario.

¡Debería ser su nombre el plasmado allí!

Las colocó con algo de rudeza en su sitio, no quería leer más esa blasfemia a su persona. En vez de eso, miró con anhelo algo más importante. Allí, en su sitio, el sitio que tanto había anhelado ocupar por tantos años, estaba _ella_.

Su gran amor.

La silla del Hokage.

—Oh, amor mío —rezongó con melodrama—¡Debe ser horrible tener que soportar que ese ser se siente sobre ti!

Se acercó al objeto inanimado, con esa mirada tan llena de deseo y, con cuidado, la rodó de su sitio para seguidamente sentarse sobre ella con suavidad. Soltó un suspiro satisfecho ante aquél contacto prohibido, porque si algo había aclarado el nuevo Hokage es que no quería ver intrusos sobre sus aposentos.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a sí mismo como amo y señor de Konoha.

—Apártate.

El filo de una katana sobre su cuello y aquella fría y monótona orden lo hicieron salir de su ensoñación. Al abrir sus ojos azules se topó con el sharingan salvaje de Sasuke Uchiha, quien lo miraba con un aura asesina. Bufó molesto.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo con apatía.

—Estás sobre _mí_ silla —fue lo que Sasuke respondió con prepotencia.

—¡Sí, claro! —chilló el rubio molesto—Será tu silla sobre mi cadáver.

La sonrisa ladina que el Uchiha le mostró le dio a entender que, si aquello era un reto, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Naruto alzó el mentón en señal desafío. Se miraron con odio, listos para despellejarse.

Listos para acabar con el enemigo que había osado a proclamar aquella silla como suya.

El sonido estrepitoso de la puerta, seguido de la salvaje entrada de Sakura Haruno, los hizo sobresaltarse y, en el caso de Naruto, caerse de la silla. La ojos jade los analizó con cuidado antes de bufar.

—¿Otra vez? —se limitó a decir la chica.

Naruto gruñó fastidiado y Sasuke bufó.

—¡Es que el imbécil quiere robarse mí silla! —chilló Naruto.

—¿Tu silla? ¡Cuando esa silla sea tuya, me castraré! —juró el Uchiha.

Inconscientemente, ambos habían tomado el objeto de los lados y comenzaban a halarlo como niños pequeños. Sakura tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de dar grandes zancadas y alzar el objeto de la discordia con su fuerza bruta, arrebatándoselo a ambos.

Molesta, la chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno. Sí, a Sasuke también.

—Les recuerdo, imbéciles —comenzó—, que esta silla es mía. Soy la nueva Hokage Sakura Haruno y no permitiré que dos tontos estropeen mi nuevo asiento importado desde Suna, ¿comprenden? _Par de gennis_.

Sí, porque a la final la única mujer del equipo siete se había llevado accidentalmente el privilegio de ser Hokage.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **Tal vez algún día explique cómo Sakura se hizo Hokage XD.

Dejen reviews, son gratis :3


End file.
